La curva del cementerio
by Jaguar Negro
Summary: Un silbido se escuchó en la distancia. Era lo único que se escuchaba en esa silenciosa noche además del latido de su propio corazón. Hiccup hizo su mejor esfuerzo por dominar su miedo mientras una única pregunta se formulaba una y otra vez en su cabeza: ¿Cómo es que me metí en esto? Basado en una historia real. Read & Review


Hola gente!

Vengo a dejarle un one shot que sinceramente me divertí muchísimo escribiendo. Está basado en una historia real, cuando terminen de leer les cuento. Espero que les guste tanto como a mí me gusto producirlo.

 **Disclaimer** **: Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a sus creadores. Son propiedad intelectual de los libros escritos por Cressida Cowell y las películas y series dirigidas por Dean DeBlois.**

* * *

" **La curva del cementerio** **"**

Un silbido se escuchó en la distancia. Era lo único que se escuchaba en esa silenciosa, solitaria y fresca noche además del latido de su propio corazón. Hiccup hizo su mejor esfuerzo por dominar su miedo mientras una única pregunta se formulaba una y otra vez en su cabeza: ¿Cómo es que me metí en esto?

Él y Astrid se habían comprometido hacía un mes. Ya conocía a sus padres desde hacía años, pero ella lo había invitado a conocer al resto de su familia que vivía en un pueblo pequeño rodeado de granjas y campos.

-Te presento a mi tío Fearless Finn Hofferson. Él es mi prometido Hiccup.

-Un placer conocerlo.- Saludó tendiéndole la mano con una amplia sonrisa.

-El placer es mío, muchacho. Pero tan solo llámame Finn.- le respondió este apretándole la mano amistosamente.

-Mi tío será quien te hospede, Hiccup.- Anunció Astrid tras las presentaciones.

-¡Así es! Si me sigues te mostraré tu habitación para que puedas ponerte cómodo.

-Muchas gracias.

Hiccup fue tras él y luego se tomó un momento para acomodar sus cosas antes de volver a la sala.

-Bien. Ya se conocen y sabes cuál es tu cuarto. Yo debo ir a encargarme de algunas cosas.- Indicó la rubia.- Volveré cuando anochezca para cenar con ustedes y asegurarme de que no se han matado mutuamente. ¿Puedo confiar en que no quedaré viuda antes de mi boda?- Bromeó mirando divertida a su tío.

-Descuida, Astrid. Me portaré bien con el chico.- La tranquilizó con buen humor.

-De acuerdo. Te veré más tarde.- Se despidió del castaño dándole un corto beso antes de salir de la casa.

Tanto tío como prometido se la pasaron muy bien conversando y compartiendo historias gran parte del día. Cerca de la tarde sonó el teléfono y Finn Hofferson se fue a atenderlo.

-¿Algún problema?-Preguntó al ver que regresaba pensativo.

-Un amigo necesita que le lleve un encargo que me hizo, pero no puedo ir a entregárselo porque en cualquier momento vendrá el veterinario a vacunar a mis ovejas.- Explicó

-Yo puedo llevarlo si le parece.

-Tendrías que ir hasta el pueblo, muchacho. Son cinco kilómetros desde aquí.

-No tengo ningún problema en caminar.- contestó encogiéndose de hombros.

-Pues te lo agradezco mucho, pero toma mi bicicleta. Así no tardaras tanto y Astrid no se enfadará conmigo.

Así fue como Hiccup se subió a la bicicleta y saló por la tranquera de la granja con el paquete atado tras de él. Recorrió velozmente la carretera de tierra y no pasó mucho para que ingresara al pueblo por la calle principal. No le costó trabajo encontrar la dirección gracias a las claras indicaciones del tío Finn. Golpeó la puerta y un tipo con una tupida barba marrón abrió inmediatamente.

-¡Bucket, llegó el paquete!- Exclamó hacia el interior de la casa.

-Estupendo, Much.- Escuchó que respondían desde dentro.

-Tú debes ser el prometido de la chica Hofferson. ¿Verdad?- Lo saludó amablemente a pasar de su aspecto tosco y desalineado.

-Así es. Soy Hiccup Haddock.

-Un placer. Muchas gracias por traer el paquete. Finn nos avisó que vendrías, nos has hecho un gran favor.

-No ha sido nada.

-Al menos pasa a tomar algo. Mi amigo Bucket acaba de poner un pastel de cerezas en el horno, y todo sabe mejor en compañía. ¿Qué dices, chico?

-Pues muchas gracias.

Pasó un buen tiempo con esos dos locos pueblerinos y cuando se despidió el sol empezaba a caer. Recordó que el tío de Astrid le había advertido que si regresaba después de que oscureciera, no tomara la carretera principal sino el camino lateral para evitar incidentes por la poca luz. Era un sendero estrecho bordeado por alambrados por un costado, y flanqueado por una zanja por el otro.

Echó a pedalear, pero al cabo de un rato empezó a sentirse no muy cómodo con el impenetrable silencio que lo rodeaba y la escaza luz que le proveían las casas salpicadas a intervalos irregulares. Su incomodidad se incrementó todavía más cuando a mitad de camino se dio cuenta que el alto alambrado que iniciaba, alzándose a su lado, pertenecía al cementerio. No lo había registrado cuando pasó lejos de éste con la luz del sol iluminando su camino, pero ahora que se veía iluminado por una luna cubierta por nubes la mayoría del tiempo, y pasando pegado él, se le hacía algo sobrecogedor. Incluso no siendo supersticioso.

Lentamente empezaba a recobrar la confianza, cuando la luz de una casa cercana se apagó privándolo de su brillo. Casi al mismo tiempo escucho un largo y agudo silbido lejano que provenía de algún punto hacia el cual se dirigía. La sangre se le heló y disminuyó la velocidad sin darse cuenta.

-De... debe haber sido mi imaginación.- Murmuró intentando reconfortarse al escuchar su propia voz.

No pasó mucho antes de que aquel silbido se volviera a escuchar, pero esta vez más cerca.

-"¿Cómo es que me metí en esto?"- Pensó sin encontrar valor para decirlo en voz alta esta vez.

Miró hacia delante desesperadamente intentando encontrar alguna señal que le pudiera dar seguridad. Lo único que observó fue la curva que debía tomar en la esquina del cementerio para poder llegar a la granja del tío Finn. Se encontraba pasando justo frente a la entrada del cementerio cuando por tercera vez se escuchó aquel silbido, mas penetrante y cercano que antes. Aquel sobresalto lo hizo pedalear más rápido y llegó a la curva antes de darse cuenta. Solo faltaba medio metro para tomarla cuando el silbido sonó justo frente suyo al tiempo que una figura obscura se abalanzaba sobre él.

Dando un alarido pateó a la silueta que calló hacia la zanja. Una voz profunda y cavernosa le gritó insultos de manera amenazante. Con el corazón golpeándole con fuerza en la garganta, aceleró todo lo que pudo y no redujo la velocidad hasta llegar a la granja Hofferson y atravesar el portón.

Bajó de la bicicleta de un salto y la recargó contra la pared sin mucho cuidado para recorrer con dos grandes zancadas la distancia que lo separaba de la puerta para abrirla y precipitarse hacia adentro cerrándola tras de él. Aquello llamó la atención de las dos personas que se encontraban allí, quienes voltearon a verlo apenas entró.

-¿Qué ocurre, Hiccup?- preguntó Astrid desconcertada al verlo tan pálido y agitado.

Él balbuceó sin aliento hasta que ella se le acerco y, tomándole los hombros lo obligó a respirar.

-Calma… Respira… Eso es. Ahora, dinos que ocurre.

Hiccup le conto rápidamente lo que había pasado y cuando concluyó, Astrid se giró enfadada hacia su tío y exclamó:

-¡Tío Finn! ¿No le dijiste que se acostumbra silbara al acercarse a la curva del cementerio para evitar accidentes y sorpresas desagradables?

-Lo… lo olvidé.- Contestó frotándose la nuca avergonzado.

Hiccup observó la escena aturdido, y no se desmayó únicamente porque Astrid lo sostenía para conducirlo hacia una silla.

-La próxima vez, mi lady, no me dejes solo con tu familia.

.oOIOo.

* * *

Si son miedosos o asustadizos deben haberse estado preguntando "¿Y ahora qué pasa?", pero si son valientes, fearless, deben haberse estado riendo todo el rato.

La verdad es que es una historia real. Me la contó un amigo. Si no estoy equivocada le pasó a su suegro cuando fue a conocer a la familia de su novia. Cuando la contó fue verdaderamente un espectáculo digno de verse: había creado todo un clima de tensión, y cuando llegó al momento de tomar la curva, simuló una patada. Pero no va que la silla decidió romperse haciendo que callera al piso con un ruido chasqueante que nos hiso saltar a todos los presentes; un vaso de agua salió volando para aterrizar encima mío y otro se calló de espaldas sobre el sillón. Pasado el momento de confusión, estallamos en carcajadas que duraron largo rato.

Imagínense lo que fue eso que me lo acuerdo perfectamente después de cinco años…

Como sea. Espero que al menos los haya divertido un rato.

Dejen review, please.

Dtb

Suerte;)


End file.
